warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glaive
| stance = | introduced = Update 7.9 | notes = | stamina = 7.5 | stagger = Yes }} The Glaive is a three-edged throwing blade that can be utilized as both a melee weapon and as a thrown weapon. If thrown, this weapon will bounce three times before returning to its' owner (or after reaching the 30m radius distance limit). The Glaive blueprint can also be acquired through alert missions.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/35547-glaive-platinum/#entry329649 It also can be obtained via Login Rewards. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Silent when thrown (Ideal for stealth gameplay). * The throwing attack still counts as melee, so it will do bonus damage against unalerted enemies even when thrown. *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weakspots for damage multipliers on its throw (with more ease than a standard melee swing which does not always land where you aim). *Can be aimed around corners and used to score up to whole group of enemies in one bounce. *Knockdown on jump attack. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons (stagger resist). *Actions can be performed after the Glaive leaves the hand. **You are allowed to fire your weapon or reload after letting go of the Glaive. ***Catching the Glaive while a reload is still ongoing will not interrupt the reload. *Has both and polarity slots. *Has it own exclusive mods: Power Throw, Whirlwind, Rebound and Quick Return. All of them can be collected in Orokin Void, Orokin Derelict and Survival missions' rewards. (†Note: all of these mods also work on the Glaive Prime and Kestrel). *Saryn's Contagion is applied on charge attacks.. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 *The Glaive can be detonated in-flight by pressing the channel button, Or with Power Throw when unequiped. Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Regular attacks can only hit one target. *Ground slam attack has a very small AoE radius. *The user cannot use melee attacks until the Glaive has returned (see notes section), limiting its rapid fire (charge) capability. *User might have a hard time aiming for headshots without the rare Whirlwind mod. *When it bounces off the wall, it has very low chance to hit an enemy. *If passing through Volt's electric shield it will inflict full damage to the owner when it returns, as of 10.3.4. Most likely a bug. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86FW5afAFgM *While using a weapon and throwing the Glaive with Power Throw, it can explode randomly, often dealing the explosion damage close to the user, causing self harm. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * slot is ideal for Killing Blow (channeling damage) and for Reflex Coil (channeling efficiency). *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and punch through anything in its path on return. **A player without the Power Throw mod can use this return path to emulate Power Throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor, between the legs of enemies to allow the Glaive hit them all on return. *When using the slide attack, it is possible to chain a second slide attack, for even more slide range and speed. * The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. * Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on, the outward throw, by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce the Glaive into their other leg. This is particularly useful on Ancients. *Throw cannot punch through Shield Lancer's shield without Power Throw. However if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. *When used upclose with a Quick Return mod, the Glaive can be quickly thrown again and again. *When equipping the Glaive, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Glaive, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. **With Power Throw equiped, It can also explode toward the end of the flight/last bounce when thrown normally, although the explosion timing cannot be controlled **While the Glaive's slow flight speed is normally a disadvantage when aiming for direct hits, it can be beneficial when using the airburst function, as it allows one to better gauge where the Glaive is in relation to the enemy, allowing for better timing on when to detonate. *Mag's Bullet Attractor will attract the glaive and allow the glaive to continuously hit the enemy for the duration of the skill. This is especially useful for bosses. Notes *The user cannot use melee attacks until the Glaive has returned. **However, you can fire and reload whatever weapon you're currently holding during the Glaive's flight. **Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. *After the throwing animation, the user switches back to their previously used weapon before the Glaive was thrown. If the Glaive returns too fast, the user will not be able to throw it again until the weapon switch animation has completed. This does not apply if the user is very close to the target that the Glaive was thrown at. **This can be counteracted by simply pressing 'R' for Reload while the Glaive is in flight. *Sword-based warframe abilities such as Slash Dash can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. *The flight range is around 30 in-game meters. Reach will not improve the flight range. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass even while ricocheting. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *The Fury module will increase the velocity of the Glaive slightly when thrown, reducing the flight time by half a second. *The Arsenal tooltip may state that the charge-attack does 75 damage, but the charge does infact do 150. *Activating Melee Channeling while the Glaive is in-flight will cause it to explode, dealing damage to nearby objects. This will also make the Glaive immediately return, even if it has not hit its bounce limit. *When equipped, throwing the Glaive will make it perform a single quick melee attack first before it's launched. Trivia * The Glaive was released on April 26, 2013 with update 7.9. * The Glaive shares the same sheath style with the the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. * A similar weapon is used by Hayden Tenno in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes. * The word "glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, one of which is what is portrayed in the game. ** In real life the Glaive is a type of polearm that originated from Europe, and is similar to the Guan Dao or the Naginata in both appearance and function. * Update 11 teasers showed an Ember Prime wielding a Primed Glaive, along with a Sicarus Prime. Media 2013-04-27 00006.jpg|The Glaive is stored under the right arm with its blades retracted. 2013-04-27 00004.jpg|The default colours of the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00023.jpg|Blocking with the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00027.jpg|How the Glaive looks while the blades are retracted and is stored under the arm. 2013-04-27 00022.jpg|Charging up the Glaive before throwing it. 2013-04-27 00010.jpg|Throwing the Glaive. 2013-05-07_00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00010.jpg 2013-05-03 00009.jpg 2013-05-03 00008.jpg 2013-05-03 00007.jpg 2013-05-03 00006.jpg 2013-05-03 00005.jpg 2013-05-03 00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00003.jpg 2013-05-03 00001.jpg|Vandal colors. :) Dark Sector 2013-07-09 17-55-57-41.png|The Glaive as seen on the Dark Sector menu screen darksector-03.jpg|Hayden wielding a Glaive by Nemesis in darkSector |link=http://einfogames.com/news/files/2012/11/darksector-03.jpg Warframe Glaive Only (Ceres, Ludi) Warframe Glaive Gameplay Glaive Only Gameplay Melee 2.0 (Dark Sector Tribute) Video 2 Glaive Gameplay Melee 2.0 (Dark Sector Tribute) Video 1 See Also *Glaive Prime, the primed version of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Miter, weapon that shoots spinning blades, which functions similarly to Glaive. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed. Sources de:Glaive Category:Melee Thrown Category:Glaive Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 7